


Archaic Terms

by Morefiercethanfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morefiercethanfire/pseuds/Morefiercethanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wants to be alone in the lab. (Well, with maybe ONE exception)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archaic Terms

Tony had no clue why he even bothered keeping the lab door closed anymore. After all, it wasn't like he lived in a building with a high-tech, fully sentient security system specifically ordered to keep the overly curious superheros that surrounded him out, was it? But apparently Pepper had convinced JARVIS that company was good for him or something, because his directives were being completely ignored. Case in point, Clint had barged into the lab about an hour ago to retrieve his new arrowheads, then hung around the workshop poking at the various projects Tony was working on.

"Hey, what's this?"

"Stop that! It's not for you, although you need to leave. Right the hell now."

Clint shrugged and went back to examining the prototype, giving Tony five seconds of quiet before Steve walked into the lab. "Clint being a problem again, baby?"

"Don't call me baby," Tony said automatically, starting another simulation sequence before he glanced up at Steve. "Good thing you're here, though. Stops me from murdering him the next he asks where something is or what it does." He paused for a second, then grinned. "Tell me you're here to throw him out? Or send him on a mission to Bora Bora? Hopefully a _long_ mission?"

"Sorry, no such luck." Steve laughed and wandered over to wrap an arm around Tony's waist, watching the simulation play on the monitor in front of them.

Tony relaxed back against him just long enough to see the simulation blow up. "Guess it's back to the drawing board," he muttered, slipping out of Steve's arms so he could stop the virtual carnage. He reached out to grab the hologram and toss it away, and he was seriously considering having DUM-E forcibly eject Clint so he could indulge in a little quality nookie time when a hearty slap on the back nearly knocked him over.

"Stark! And Captain Rogers! I am delighted to find you both here so I may offer you my hearty congratulations on your upcoming affinal celebrations! Jane and I eagerly await your formal announcement so we may note upon her schedule the time and place of such events."

Tony nodded and tried not to visibly wheeze in front of Thor. "Sure, big guy... whatever you say."

Thor beamed and slapped Steve on the back, barely budging him from his stance. "Excellent! I would stay to raise a glass with you in honor of the occasion, but I must be on my way to the shopping center. The delicious toaster pastries have run out and I must acquire more or suffer the wrath of Darcy."

Clint looked up as Thor left, then turned back to Tony and Steve. "Hey guys, what's that aff-afin-affer thing he was just talking about? Are you having a party or something?"

Tony glared at him then gave up."JARVIS, make yourself useful for something besides letting one intruder after another in here, please. What was that word Thor used, again?"

"Certainly, sir. Affinal. Pertaining or having to do with marriage. A rather archaic term, I might add."

The prototype Clint had been toying with smashed into the ground at the same moment as Tony's wrench, but Tony neither noticed or cared, not when the same word came out of both his and Steve's mouths: "Marriage?!?"


End file.
